iSing For You
by Xx-Cabbie-Seddie-Cailey-xX
Summary: When Melanie see's the love between Sam and Freddie, she decides to stay in town longer and writes a song for Sam to sing. Then gets them to go out on a date, alone. SEDDIE! so close Song fic FINISHED NOW
1. Sam can sing?

SAM'S POV

I can't believe that Melanie showed Carly and Freddie that old home video of me singing! I already know I am good, but now all my friends know and I am gunna have to sing for them. Darn you stupid Melanie!

"Wow Sam that was great! I never knew you could sing!" Carly replies after watching the video. "Did you Wright that song too?" well Melanie wrote it but I am hoping for her to do the talking.

"That was really good! You could be the next singing sensation!" Freddie replied. i though his answer would be more rude towards me. So Freddie likes it. Yuck, why am I thinking about Freddie? Where did that come from?

"Well I wrote the song but Sam had the voice! When we were only 6 I wrote a song called Stars on the Wall and Sam sung it I think I still have it! Let me see!" Melanie cheeks to see if she has the tape. God! No that one!

The little twins pop up on screen.

"Hi I am Melanie! Sam is going to sing now!" said a little blond with her hair down.

"NO! I am Melanie and this is Sam, and this is the one who is going to sing! She is going to sing the song I wrote called Stars on the Wall!" The other blond who we now know is really Melanie.

"O tay fine!" Little sam said in anger as the music starts little Sam sings "All the bright little stars gather on my wall. They spell out the name. The name is always the same! It's your cuz your is the one! My love is the stars on my wall. All the bright ones spell it out and I love u too! If only you knew me well I could tell you! I love u u u u! Looks at the starses on my wall that spell out U!!!!! OK I am done now mel! Pweese stop recordeing!" the little verson on sam had stoped.

"Nu-uh!!!! One other song!!!" little Melanie requests.

"MEL! Your gunna gets it NOW!!!!!!" Sam screeched

"NOOOOOO OK OK OK I STOP IT!!" Click the tape ended.

"Oh Melanie! Why did you show them this!" I said. I am really embarrassed about this. And Melanie can see it.

"Sorry Sam. Hey come into the next room and lets talk ok?" Melanie said. I guess she wants to talk to me bout something. Oh I don't care I'll see what that annoying sister of mine wants.

I walked into the other room with her, "ok what?" I was angry enough that she decided to stay for the whole month.

"Ummm.. ok I didn't want to say this in front of Carly but ok, the other week when I was on that date with Freddie and I kissed him, well after that he said u swore not to do that again. So tell me, did you and Freddie wel ummm kiss?" is she really asking me this! Oh that means freddweird let it slip! Well its mostly his fault! He let my sister know! I guess I could tell her….. she would find out any ways.

"Ok Mel got to promise u won't tell Carly or any one! Got it?" I have to threaten her.

"YES!" Melanie was always afraid of me HA!

"Ok, did you

Watch the icarly when I told every one Freddie never kissed any one?" I have to ask and make sure she was watching it. She should have.

"yeah, I did so what happened after Carly put the guy with shrimp up his noise?" ok she saw it and remember it, good no explaining.

"ok well I left to talk with Freddie and well we both thought of just getting it done and over with so we had r fist kiss at the fire escape with each other." I sort of hesitated when telling her. I know shes my twin but I have know Idea of what she is thinking right now

"oh so do you like Freddie?" Melanie asked! Why would she want to know! She likes him so what is she just going to forget about liking him for me? I guess sisters fo that but… I don't even know if I like him.


	2. Freddie say what?

SAM POV

I didn't know what to say. "umm… I really…. NO Why would I like the dork!" I think I do like him auhhh confusion! I can't let Melanie no tho.

"oh I see right threw you sam, I am your twin I can tell. You like him, maybe even love him!" Melanie squealed. She's over excited. But should I tell her? I guess I can she is my twin after all.

"oh fine I guess I like him, but if you tell ANY one you'll be beat into nothing!" I threatened her again! This is not the best subject to talk about.

"OKs I have a little plan! Promises to go thro with it please?" Melanie asked with her big blue eyes, it was like starring at a clean version of me. Disgusting, but nice too. I could try again to be girlyer.

"fine promises. But whuts your plan?" I do really wonder what my sis was thinking. If I knew her though she's just gunna say you'll see.

Like I thought her reply was "you'll see!" and we returned to to room were Freddie and carly were still watching the video's of me singing. Then it hit me, she was going to make me sing. She was going to write a song and make me sing it. Crap……

"Sam…. Your voice is beautiful!" Freddie say with passion. I never knew his voice could sound so sweet. What what am I thinking! I do not like Freddie… well I might like Freddie. I don't know…

"Yeah you rock sam! Well I need to take a shower, are you and Melanie sleeping over?" Carly asked. She such a nice friend, I love staying at her house, but who knows whay my sister will tell her…. Oh well we will stay.

"yup! Sure!" I said I knew Melanie wanted to stay any ways. I just want to know what my sister is up too.

"I will leave in a couple minutes its almost 11 my mom might freak any ways." Freddie gave the word he was leaving at 11, but it was 9:30…. Why does he want to stay. Dork.

"Goodnight!" Carly says bye and I sit next to Freddie. I was sitting really close. Where's Melanie? Probably writing the song.

"Sam, your really close to me." Freddie relpyed. I felt myself blush really big.

"your sitting too close!" I yelled

"I didn't say I don't want to sit close to you!" Freddie said with a blush too. Does he like me?

"what ever dipthong!" I don't want him to think I like him. If I even so like him.

"So sam.. umm…" Freddie didn't know what to say I guess.

"yes freddork?" I said with a yawn I was getting sleepy and leaned against Freddie. I don't care any more. Melanie will make this happen any ways.

"umm sam….. can… can I tell you something?" Freddie wanted to tell me something? *sigh* wonder what.

"huh?" I wonder…..

"Sam…" then he put his arm around me, " umm. I really like you sam," he gave me a little hug.

I looked up and him, "freddwart, what do you mean?" I knew what he meant and whut he wanted me to say but I wanted him to say it.

"Do you like me?" he asked. I knew it… what should I tell him? In a moment like this?


	3. Carly and Melanie's plan!

SAM POV

Crap I knew that he was going to ask me that. I have no idea what to saw. C'mon Melanie ruin the moment….

MELANIE POV

I knew that Sam liked him! I was doing this entire 'Freddie's cute' thing just to get sam or Freddie to admit something! I have to do this by myself though, a promises is a promises. So how shall I write this song. Oh I know! I will set up cameras and stay in the iCarly studio and watch what happens!

I herd foot steps. Oh no, most likely carly. What will I say to her, I am spying on my sister and Freddie. just think Melanie. Find I will tell her BUT she will have to promises not to tell. Maybe it will be easier with help.

"Hello? Melanie?" carly already knew it was me up here?

"Carly? Yes?" wonder why she came up here in the first place.

"Melanie, Sam and Freddie are…. Ok wow are you spying on them?" oh no she found out! Oh well she was going to any ways!

"Yes I am! Did you know Sam and Freddie Kissed?" I think she does

"UMM NO!" Carly whispered yelled. I guess she didn't want Freddie or sam to come up. "where did you hear that?" she asked. I will tell her.

"Sam herself! When she talked to Freddie after the whole first kiss thing!" I told her with excitement! I wanted to know her plan! "I came up here to watch what they did so I could write a song for sam to sing and possibly get sam and Freddie together." Sounds fun huh, yeah she thinks so too!

"Wow! You are really doing this for you sister!?" Carly is surprised? Well I guess so, sam never does stuff for me so yeah.

CARLY POV

Wow Melanie is really nice, but sam will never fall for it. Also how could they keep that big of a secret from me? Insane right?

"yeah, so will you help me?" Melanie is asking for help? Well I could! It sounds like fun!

"sure!" then I noticed sam and Freddie in there conversation really close together, and sam is leaning on Freddie! wow I never saw how cute of a couple they make! "hey look theyr talking!" I said.

"SHH" Melanie shhhshed me.

As we watched, Freddie enjoyed sam leaning on him.

"Freddie and sam do like eachother!" Melanie squeeled in excitement. Then she shhhshed me again.

One the screen Freddie said, 'Do you like me?' and sam fell silent


	4. Can we be alone?

**Ok I didn't know how to do this b4 but no I does!! Lol! Ok so I am sure u will LOVE this chapter, or not. But I love all the reviews I have gotten so far! Thanx all of you!! Also I am going to make another fan-fic with the help of my friend sifichick07 and that fic doesn't even go with this one AT ALL like both of the stories happen like the other didn't happen. Well here is this chapter, only 2 more after this m'k**

********************************************

SAM POV

I didn't know what to say. All that ran through my head was, some one needed to interrupt this moment. I didn't want to tell him yet. But I don't want to lie right now.

Then there was a big cracking sound. We both looked up and Spencer came crashing down and fell on the table, I jumped up, hoping he didn't see me and Freddie so close together.

"AGHHHHHHH…O MY……. CARLYY!!!!!!!... oh Sam… Freddie….. help me please!" Spencer begged.

"What happened?" Carly and Melanie run down from up stairs.

"Spencer are you ok?" Melanie asked

"I don't know! I was up in the railing trying to catch the robot mouse I made and the board broke!" Spencer yelped out. Spencer! What if her herd is conversation?

"Well I got to go home night girls, and Spencer." Freddie yelled and ran out and into his apartment. Ok, I am saved there. Thanks Spencer!

MELANIE POV

"ok well we better get to bed!" I said that was not cool! Sam ALMOST told Freddie she liked him!

"Good night you guys!" Carly said as she trotted up to her room.

"I will be OK! Good night girls!!" Spencer then got up, fell again, got up and stumbled into his room. Then another crash and then " I AM OK!" came from him. I guess he is ok. Sleep will be good for him!

As I was giggling Sam looked right at me, "Melanie, I gotta tell you something." She said, I guess even though I am family she hates she feels like telling me not carly. I under stand

"Yes" I said. I think I know what she is going to say.

"Mel, me and Freddie were sitting really close… and I think I do like him. But I have no clue how to tell him! He told me he liked me… ad I feel like….. like a…. like a dork not saying anything to him! Do you have a plan on how well maybe we could get together and I could tell him?" Sam asked me, she asked me to help! Yes yes yes! I will help! But how……. A place were its always couples…….. the skating rink!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Yes I do, but you have to agree to hold freddies hand, and maybe fall a bit ok." I have to convincer with this.

"What are you getting at?" I wonder what was going though her brain.

"Skating rink! Tomorrow is couple day! I could bring Gibby and carly will go with that one guy, his name is like…. Nathan I think!" There was this kid Carly really liked named Nathan! This will be great!

"No! Because carly will see me and Freddie!" Sam didn't want carly to know, yet Carly does know.

"Well then she doesn't have to go! How about we tell her that we are busy moving stuff in the house and Freddie said he would help! And when we get there they will tell me a need a partner and I will have to leave! And you and Freddie will be all alone, well from us!" I think this is a fantastic plan!

"Well there is a problem mel…" Sam looked and me, sad in a way…. I forgot sam cant skate!

"Oh gosh I forgot u cant….. Freddie will teach u! yeah another way to get closer!" Closer… So Close.. I think I have my song!!! I will write that tomorrow!

"Well ok then!" Sam agreed. So its set! Skating tomorrow is a go!

*************

**Never gunna guess were I got the skating idea from! . your gunna love the next chapter! The last one is the song don't worry!**


	5. Couple night, Melanie, go home

**All that happens is them going in, i sorta had a brain fat sorry!  
**

**OH and i wrote this and i hade some troble so sifichick07 helped me by editing it **

**idk how much to thank her! like alot lol! but yeah the next chapter skating happens and melanie writes the song lmao **

FREDDIE POV

I got a text from Sam, they want to take me to the skating rink, but Carly can't know for some reason. Hopefully she'll realize something's up. I guess I'll go, but you  
never know what sort of stuff they'll pull. Oh well what could hurt. Oh right me, but whatever. I'm texting them back saying 'Sure see you there'.

MELANIE POV

"Ok Sam, were going to tell Carly were moving my stuff into the house. And we asked Freddie for his help. Sound good?" I think it's totally convincing. But I don't think Sam agrees.

"She's not gonna buy it. And we tell her about Freddie coming she'll want to help too. So that's not what we're gonna do". She can be so blunt it hurt me at times. But I can't let her see that.

"What we need to say is… Mom needs us to clean the whole house. As for Freddie, well he'll say his crazy mom is making him visit cousins!" Sam's plan was more devious and better, but it still hurt how he just blatantly dismissed my idea. But whatever.

"You really are the evil twin, aren't you?" She just laughed and text Freddie to tell Carly he'll be 'out of town' for a few days.

FREDDIES POV

Got another text from Sam, 'Hey can you tell Carly you'll be visiting cousins for a few days? Got it? Everything's ready for tonight! Can't wait!'

After getting ready, Freddie meets Sam and Melanie at the rink.

SAM POV

"Mel, do you think this will… work?" I asked as Freddie walked up, he wore his blue striped shirt. I normally hate stripes on guys, but I love them on Freddie, most just Freddie. Then I snapped myself out of it. And tried to keep my mind on the plan.

"Work?" Freddie asked he must have heard me. Oh crap!

"Yeah Mel had a old ticket I don't think it will work, she threw it away." 'Good save!' I praised myself, but I had to focus.

"Ok, guys. Let's go inside and get our tickets." Mel said, even though she isn't going. I laughed to myself.

FEDDIES POV

Whoa Sam looks so pretty! The more I looked at her, she seems to be getting prettier. Her long blond hair was down and flowing. She was wearing a red striped T and some dark wash jeans.

Melanie didn't seem to look like she was ready to skate. Then I looked at the other people in line they were all… couples. I was totally confused.

Finally I looked at the sign above the ticket booth. It read 'couple night, only gf/bf get in' so then Melanie couldn't get in.

"Melanie you can't get in!" I said, I wasn't sure if I was just nervous I will be skating with Sam alone. Or if I was just excited about it. I decided it was a little bit of both.

"What? Aww, that's too bad." Melanie tried to act confused. She knew about this, it was a plan, but I like it.

"So guess it just you and me." I said directed toward Sam. "Sorry, Mel." I tried to sound upset, I hoped I didn't fail.  
Then Melanie said, in the most unconvincing sad voice ever, "Oh darn. Well, I guess I'll go home. I'll see you too at back at the house!" She said waving and then she skipped off.

Just then I realized we were at the front of the line. When I bought the tickets, I could tell Sam wanted to protest but didn't.

I turned to her and said, "Ready?" My voice was more nervous than I wanted.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said with more nerves voice then ever in my now.

I slowly took her hand and we walked inside.

**HOW WAS IT?**

**once again i have to think the amazing sifichick07 for helping me! she is like my best friend on here!! HAHA **

**i will try to update more often**


	6. So the Date Begins

**This will hopefully blow you away!**

* * *

**MELANIE POV**

Yes yes yes! I worked!!! I have to tell Carly, even though Sam thinks its all me, Carly is in on it too. I do feel bad though, I mean I did promises Sam i wouldn't tell her, but oh well she will love me after this!

I grab my cell and call Carly. "hey Carly, I am coming over, gotta tell you some thing!" I hung up and ran al the way to carlys apartment.

"hey mel, so, what do u need to tell me?" Carly asked. How should I tell her? "oh wait I though that you and sam were moving your stuff into the house?" oh yeah, I need to clear that up first!

"oh here's the thing, OK I wasn't suppose to tell you about Freddie and sam….. but I set them up on a date!" I squealed with it.

"Freddie is visiting cousins……. You told him to lie!" Carly is a smart girl.

"heheh, yeah, but only cuz Sam thinks I am the only one who knows!" I said, no I feel bad again… aggghhhh

"oh ok ok ok! So were are they and how did you get them… well alone?" carly asked.

"skating rink, couple night!" I said, "I planed for the 3 of us to go, then when we go there I didn't have a partner, so I left them together!!!" I finished.

"wonder whats happening there?" Carly asked, I was thinking the same thing.

**SAM POV**

Freddie, he is holding my hand. Maybe, it will be easy, telling him, well you know, I like him

"lets go get are skates." Freddie told me, and we walked over to the counter to buy skates.

**FREDDIE POV**

As we got are skates on, Sam had trouble getting her skates on, so I helped her

**SAM POV**

Freddie is being so nice to me, I never noticed, but Freddie was always nice to me. Oh, oh no.. no no no…. I wonder, will he help me skate?

Freddie help me with my skates and a just sat there, I was afraid to get up, what if I fell. Sam Puckett doesn't get hurt, but I will get embarrassed in front of Freddie… then I realized Freddie had his hand out; he was going to help me up.

"well are we going to go or not?" he asked, ok I am just going to tell him

"Freddie, I…. I CAN'T SKATE OK! Yeah I know what your thinking, Samantha Puckett can not skate, what a wimp! I am a fai.." the he didn't let me finish

"Sam, its alright, I will help you learn ok, now take my hand." Then he put is hand out again, so I grabed it and wobbled up.

"ok sam no push over and then the other foot" Freddie instructed. I didn't get it.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed and then grabed Freddie, I lost my balance, then I noticed, I was hugging him, so I got off.

**FREDDIE POV**

"its ok Sam." I insured Sam, so she felt save. "now, push with ur feet." I gave her more instructions.

"I still don't get it" Sam said, but then tried.

"good!" I told her, she was realy getting the hang of it.

"Fredelia, can we stop and eat now please?" Sam asked.

"Ok, but could u try to skate with out me first, I will b right behind u ok!" I told her, I know she can do it.

"Alright Fredia, but your paying!" Sam told me, but I knew she was going to make me pay any ways. Then she started off. Then before I knew it all I hut was a crash and a scream.

**

* * *

**

**so how was it? did u like it? i was longer then most of them!! 'w' **

**i think i will stay up all night finishing it!!!**


	7. Emergency Room

Sorry its been SO LONG I sort of didn't like the story and didn't think anyone really did like it so this is going to the be last chapter and hopefully a good ending!

**Sam's POV**

Did I just fall? Oh no, Freddie will see me week… this is the worst thing EVER! I have this unbearable pain in my knee. I can't take it I have to start….to…. cry.

All of a sudden I felt soft but strong hands pick me up and carried me over to the benches out of the rink. It was Freddie. He wasn't laughing, he looks concerned. Tears fell down my cheek.

"Sam, what happened?" he asked.

"I….Loosttt…. M..m…mmmm….my Ball..ballen…Ballence…. I.. gu gu gu guees…" I said through tears. Then he wiped my tears away and looked me straight in the eyes. I stopped crying right then and there.

"Sam, we should leave now, you're getting a bruise and I know for a fact they wont help you here." He was so concerned about me. It was nice I guess. He called and ambulance to come get us.

**Melanie's POV**

I was waiting for the date to get over with because I came up with the best song ever. The lyrics are plane and simple! Here they are:

_You just keep tuggin, pushin, pullin  
On my little heartstrings  
Got me all tied up in knots  
Anytime I see your face  
Oh it brings out  
It brings out the girl in me  
Don't know just how ya did it  
But ya got me real good  
Hook, line and sinker  
Like I knew you could  
But you don't even notice  
Boy I wish you would_

I can't help myself  
I can't help but smile  
Everytime I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be goin crazy  
Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away

I think you might be close to perfect  
Girls you know what I mean  
He's got a face straight out  
Of a magazine  
Gotta pinch myself  
To prove he aint a dream  
Oh oh oh

I can't help myself  
Now my secrets out  
I can't help but smile  
Everytime I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be goin crazy  
Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away

I wish you were mine all mine  
Mine all mine  
I wish you were mine all mine  
I wish you were mine

I can't help but smile  
Everytime I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be goin crazy  
Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away

I was thinking country! And I just LOVE IT

**Spencers POV**

Carly and Melanie were sitting on the couch, Melanie was making a song ending it with garage band and other softwares Freddie put on her computer for music, when Carlys phone rang. I wondered why she didn't pic kit up right away.

"Don't stop make it pop, blow my speakers out, tonight…" tik tok rang out her phone. "you going to answer that?" I asked. She answered it.

"hello? Freddie? Sam wait what slow down, alright we will be right there!" click, Carly grabbed Melanie. "SPENCER get us to the hospital NOW!

"What happen?" Melanie asked the same time I did.

"Sam was hurt!" Carly shouted.

"OH NO! I knew something was going to happy, knowing she couldn't skate and what not! Oh this was a BAD idea, just a bad one! Oh this is all my fault!" Melanie said starting to run for the hospital.

Carly ran with her, "no its not! This was a great idea ok! It just ended badly, it will be fine!" she reassured her. I sayed back, I know that they will solve it, and its not a far walk.

**Freddies POV**

"sam you ok?" I said while holding her close, I didn't think it would end this way. I reallt like her and I guess this is all I could do to show her I cared.

"FREDDIE, PLEASE MAKE MY LEG STOP HURTING!" Sam screeched she was crying, and I could tell it hurt badly, her hold ankle was purple and her leg was red and her knee was big too, it was her whole bottom half of her leg.

I clenched her tight into a cuddling hug, "im sorry I can stop the pain myself, but I can get you to some one that can, stay clam for me alright?" I said trying to help her.

She looked up at me, her eyes were swollen from crying and nodded then rested her head on my chest.

**Sam's POV**

The pain was too much, I wanted to scream and cry it hurt so badly, but I had to stay calm for Freddie. I had to, for him.

His chest was soft, as we rode the ambulance to the hospital, I fell asleep.

_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _some time passed - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

**Carly's POV**

I hope shes alright, her leg looks bad

**Melanie's POV**

Its my fault I knew it, I just knew it

**Freddies POV**

Sam please wake up…. I wish she would just wake up…

**Sam's POV**

i..i can here Melanie, Carly and Freddie… I opened my eyes and looked around at my worried friends

"SAM" Freddie came up first and gave me a huge hug, and I didn't know what to do, but hug back.

"Sam, are you ok?" Carly asked, Freddie sitting next to me now… Melanie seemed quite… finally she came up and talked to me.

"Sam, I'm sorry, I planed this whole thing…" carly cut her off

"I helped" carly said

"not the point, it was my idea, and I knew you couldn't skate, and I just knew this was going to happen!" she seemed upset

"mel, come her" Melanie came as I called her nad I hugged her "im fine jut a big bruise alright! No worries!"

I think that made her feel better. Freddie got up and got my sister and carly into and circle, mel and carls nodded then walked out of the room. I was confused. Freddie sat down on the bed and held my hand. I felt my face blush.

"Freddie.." I said shyly.

"Sam, I just, I can't help but think its my fault, I mean I made you skate and im.." I cut him off

"you dork, why is it your fault, its my fault for not knowing how to skate!" I said

" sam can I admit something?" Freddie said

"shot it" I said

"Sam I think i…im.."

"In love with me?"

"how?"

"cause, I think I might be in love with you.." both of are faces were bright red.

"well then maybe…"

"yes" I said, I already knew what he was asking me, he let go of my hand and put them at my waist. I put my hands on his neck and we went into a sweet kiss. We were both in love, all because some one saw it, before we did…

"Sam" he said as we broke from out kiss.

"yeah.." wondering what we wanted.

"would you, sing for me?" he was asking me to sing for him!

"I will always sing for you…" he got up and Melanie came in, she handed Freddie a disk then left again. He put it into his computer, it was a song with lyrics..

"Melanie wrote you a song…" did she really. I grabbed the lyrics

"let me study the song, then I will sing for you!" I said with a big grin.

**Carly's POV**

The doctor walked past me and went into the room were Sam and Freddie were in there, with there new found love. I herd a crash and ran in there "WHAT HAPPENED?" I yelled

"Sam wants me to carry her, not go in a wheelchair…" Freddie said, laughing with it. He went over and picked up Sam and they all left.

_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -_ - _ - _ - _ - 3 das later_ - _ - _ - _ -_ - _ - _ - _ -_ - _ - _ - _ -

**Sam;s POV**

"Freddie" I called him in

"yes my little ham!" he said, that's what he calls me.

" I'm ready to sing" I said with a smile, he grabbed his laptop and the music started and I went on with the song…

"_You just keep tuggin, pushin, pullin  
On my little heartstrings  
Got me all tied up in knots  
Anytime I see your face  
Oh it brings out  
It brings out the girl in me  
Don't know just how ya did it  
But ya got me real good  
Hook, line and sinker  
Like I knew you could  
But you don't even notice  
Boy I wish you would_

I can't help myself  
I can't help but smile  
Everytime I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be goin crazy  
Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away

I think you might be close to perfect  
Girls you know what I mean  
He's got a face straight out  
Of a magazine  
Gotta pinch myself  
To prove he aint a dream  
Oh oh oh

I can't help myself  
Now my secrets out  
I can't help but smile  
Every time I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be goin crazy  
Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away

I wish you were mine all mine  
Mine all mine  
I wish you were mine all mine  
I wish you were mine

I can't help but smile  
Every time I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be goin crazy  
Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away"

Freddie kissed me when I was done and whispered "that was beautiful" we cuddled on the couch for the rest of the night. Carly would let us, so Ms. Benson didn't get mad…

And that's the end, did you like how I ended it??????? Sorry if it doesn't go with the rest of the story, its late and I haven't read the story in a LONG time, but there it is hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
